I Dare You!
by Timeless Wings
Summary: Please review! Plus, thank you my dear co-authors and friends, Kathryn and Michelle! ON TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Cast List and Behind the Scenes

**A/N: A new story! Hooray! Sorry I had Spottedleaf and Stormstripe on hold. I had writer's block! I am very ashamed. **

**Tangleflame: If I put more details in the story, it will become too long! Yeah, I'm the kind of author that goes overboard on details! **

**I was bored, so this is Behind The Scenes! Review! I do NOT accept cats from anonymous reviews because I can't communicate on how to improve your cat. Anonymous reviews CAN send in dares. **

**This is how the show works: **

**We pick 4 cats to come on a show. One cat becomes Contestant of the Night. All the cats get two dares. The Contestant of the Night cat gets four and has to do all of them. For the other three remaining cats, the audience gets to pick which dares the cat does. If somehow they survive a dare, the lucky cats get a medicine cat for a whole moon to heal them/bring them back to life. The cats that do not survive get nothing. This is practically a torture dare show, but I will squeeze a couple truths in. Send cool/disgusting dares like fight a shark; eat a bucket of spiders, or something. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Nightthorn, Gingerpaw, or Pebblepaw. THANK YOU Dawnfrost10, Milltail, and SilverWolf1499! **

**Truth or Dare for Warrior Cats! **

**Hosts:**

**Spottedleaf:**

**-**Different from the book. Looks the same, acts the same, NOT DEAD! Warrior. Her mate is Stormstripe. Calm sometimes, annoyed at Firestar for being too perfect for a kittypet. Gets crazy when cats have to blow up or she just is. She is annoyed at Whitepelt for hitting on her. Willowpelt and Diamondheart are her BFFs.

**Stormstripe:**

-Gray cat w/ black stripes. Spottedleaf's mate. Warrior. He is like Spottedleaf in SOO many ways! He hates Crowfeather for being a player. He also hates Whitepelt for hitting on his mate.

**Diamondheart:**

-Orange cat w/ three stripes on her pelt. Spottedleaf and Willowpelt are her BFFs. Stormstripe is one of her friends. On/Off relationship w/ Scourge. Crazy ALL the time. Gags at sight of cats swimming in their own pool of blood, which will happen a lot. Hates Mudspots for liking blood.

**Replacement Hosts:**

**Featherstar:**

-Leader of SkyClan. White/tortoiseshell fur. Black tipped tail. Green eyes. She is one of the SANE cats in the studio. She calms everyone down. She can BARELY stop Stormstripe and Whitepelt while they're fighting.

**Nightthorn:**

Name: Nightthorn

A white she-cat with an orange paw, tail tip, and splotch on her chest. She has brown eyes. She's very stubborn but quite funny. She has a crush on Hawkfrost, and sometimes draws pictures of him. But her crafty mind finds ways to draw them without getting caught.

**Security Guards:**

**Mudspots:**

-He is a warrior from ShadowClan. Psycho, no wait, TOO psycho. Hides his weapons throughout the studio. His fave weapon is the chainsaw hidden in the "supply closet." Loves sight of blood. Argus w/ Diamondheart and Willowpelt too much.

**?**

**Med. Cats;**

**Willowpelt: **

-Med. Cat of ThunderClan. Friends w/ ALMOST everyone. She almost always finds Mudspots' weapons on accident. Attempted to kill Mudspots, but she was reminded that she herself will have to heal him.

**?**

**Intern:**

**Pebblepaw:**

Sleek she-cat with pale silver fur and sky blue eyes. She is very cute. She has a huge crush on Jayfeather, but it's more like a fangirlish crush. She is kind but a bit empty-headed and ditzy at some times. Only  
>sometimes though<p>

**Gingerpaw: **

Gingerpaw/whisker is a small ginger she cat with white tabby stripes and paws and blue eyes. She is a levelheaded she-cat that always has a plan then 3 backup plans, the 4 backup plans for the 3 back up plans, for the plan. She always carries a pen with her and a note pad. She notes ever single damage to the studio, everyone's medical record, dares, changing room supplies, herb storages, audience records, security damages, animal supply, poison supply, parachute storage, jet rental records, janitor paychecks, camera damages, light supply, votes, stage setup, food storage, death records, to-do lists, schedules, interviews, complaints, Storm. vs. White battles, Diamondheart and Mudspots fights, gun trading, telephone bills, electricity bills, police holdups, trap door malfunctions, roof damages, chainsaw rentals, baseball bat rentals, death license renewal, studio renewals, nail polish, damage costs, broken glass repairs, and bets. She also wears a sparkly green bluetooth in her ear all the time and is saying  
>stuff like "Two please.", "Blue not pink.", I wanted KILLER sharks, not MILLING sharks", "She DID NOT!", "NO WAY!" and stuff like that. She also won't talk to you and make shooing motions with her paws until her conversation is done. She can have a love life with a tom, but it would be a kiss on the muzzle and a "Love ya'" mouthed out before she has to go and organize something.<p>

**Camera Cat:**

**Whitepelt:**

-White fur. Green eyes w/ gold flecks. Is MADLY IN LOVE w/ Spottedleaf. She declines ALL THE TIME! He and Stormstripe hate each other. A lot. So much hate that they fought in an episode or two. Or all of them. A VERY unlucky cat. *evil grin*

**BEHIND THE SCENES**

**3rd Person POV: **

It was an ordinary day. Spottedleaf and Stormstripe were sitting on directors' chairs, figuring out the cats they will bring. Whitepelt was testing out his camera. SpottedXStorm4ever, Starblaze, and Rosepetal were in the Producers' Room, thinking up of torturous dares. Featherstar and Nightthorn were in the dressing rooms, sharing a mouse. Pebblepaw was gathering metal for all the rooms she will have to build. Gingerpaw was screaming into her sparkly green bluetooth. Diamondheart and Mudspots were fighting, StarClan knows why. Finally, Willowpelt was going to the craft services table to get some water-soaked moss.

**Willowpelt's POV: **

As I was getting some water-soaked moss from the craft services table, I saw a brown shape underneath the table, with a dark and shiny metal thing with it/him. Mudspots, WITH A MACHINE GUN? As I oh-so-casually stepped on his tail by "accident", I heard a, "YEEEOOOUCCH!" from underneath the table. Yep, that's Mudspots.

I confronted him and said, "Where is Diamondheart?" Mudspots replied,"Oh, I locked her in a closet." Oh no, he DID NOT just say that. _No one can lock Diamondheart in a closet, not even if StarClan themselves did it. _I just looked at him with pity and said, "Oh, Mudspots. NO ONE locks Diamondheart in a closet. We were supposed to start this show a moon ago. Exactly a moon ago, all the cast members decided to trick Diamondheart into a closet. Well, it did not end well."

Just as I finished speaking, there was a crash on the floor above us. _Oh no. _Diamondheart must've broken the door. I heard her scream, "MUDSPOTS, COME HERE RIGHT NOW AND APOLOGIZE OR GET THE WHUPPIN' OF A LIFETIME!" in almost a heartbeat, there were two spinning cats, heated in battle. I heard someone yell Featherstar's name. Must be Gingerpaw. Before I knew it, there were two battered cats in my den.

**Spottedleaf's POV: **

As Stormstripe and I were finishing our discussion, a voice popped up. "Hey, cutie. Want to go on a date with me?" I rolled my eyes, Whitepelt. Sadly, I wasn't the only on who heard that. Stormstripe said, "Back off, mouse-brain. She doesn't like you." Whitepelt sneered back, "Well, this is none of your business." Stormstripe spat back, "I have a part in this, fox-dung." In a heartbeat I saw claws and fur. Well, white and dark gray fur. Whitepelt and Stormstripe were biting and clawing at each other. I called Featherstar, Gingerpaw, and Willowpelt and tried to break apart the two fighting toms.

**10 Minutes Later…**

In the clearing, almost everyone was scratched. Well, except for Willowpelt. Even Nightthorn and Pebblepaw have SOMEHOW gotten in the fight. The whole studio smelled like chewed-up marigold. Every cat that was hurt went in the medicine den. Because Stormstripe and I were the ones treated first, we were sitting on the stage, sharing tongues; well, mainly licking the blood from our pelts. As I was licking Stormstripe, I was also giving him a stern lecture. After I finished speaking, Stormstripe licked my cheek and we slept for an hour on the stage.


	2. Episode 1!

**A/N: So, here we go! Episode 1 is going up! I might have to post a new episode every 2-3 weeks, so be patient, PLEASE! **

**Disclaimer: Me do not own Warriors, Nightthorn, Gingerpaw, or Pebblepaw. See first disclaimer for the reviewers that own them. **

**EPISODE 1**

The stage was brightly lit. Three cats were standing on it: Spottedleaf, Stormstripe, and Diamondheart. They knew it was time for them to shine. Whitepelt shouted, "In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" The show starts.

The three cats greeted, "Welcome to I Dare You, where everyone dies…" Whitepelt coughs, "Ahem!" The three exclaimed, "We mean where everyone gets a dare!" Stormstripe continued, "Our contestants for tonight are Feathertail, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and our very own camera cat, Whitepelt!"

Spottedleaf said, "A few days ago, all our contestants were competing for "Contestant for the Night", and the winner was…drumroll please… All three cats shouted, "WHITEPELT!"

Upon hearing his name, Whitepelt leapt onto the stage and exclaimed, "Yay! What did I win?" Diamondheart replied, "You won… The four most horrible dares thought up by our evil-minded producers!" Whitepelt shouted, "What?" and fainted.

Willowpelt shows up and drags Whitepelt to her den. Stormstripe cried out, "And that was our medicine cat, Willowpelt! Oh yeah, Pebblepaw will run the camera while Whitepelt is gone." Willowpelt waves, but she accidentally drops Whitepelt down the stairs that she was conveniently standing next to. Spottedleaf said, "Okay, let's start the show!"

Diamondheart said, "Our first two dares are for Feathertail! Everyone gets to pick which dares she will do. Nightthorn, the dare bowl, please." Nightthorn waves and pulls out two papers from the bowl. She said, "Feathertail, your dares are to either swim with jellyfish or jump in a tank filled with piranhas!"

Feathertail meows with a confident voice, "I pick the jellyfishes." Stormstripe butts in, "Oh wait, the AUDIENCE gets to pick!" He gestures to the audience and they shout, "PIRAHNAS!" Feathertail stares at the audience with disbelief. Nightthorn pushes the piranha tank in with a ragged Mudspots and Gingerpaw, STILL shouting into the bluetooth. Nightthorn then says, "Here, now jump!" Feathertail exclaims, "I hate my life." Spottedleaf replies, "Don't worry, Whitepelt will hate his life more!" Feathertail exclaims, "Oh well." and jumps into the tank.

_**This scene was too gruesome that it was deleted from the show. **_

Diamondheart says, "Okay, leaving Feathertail there until she dies…" Pebblepaw coughs, "Ahem. Again." Stormstripe corrects her, "She means we will take her out in like, 30 minutes." The audience gets impatient and screams, "WHO'S NEXT?" Gingerpaw shouts back, "SHUT YOUR FREAKING MOUTHS!" and walked away. Spottedleaf mutters, "Okay, moving on. Impatient audience, aren't we?"

Stormstripe continues, yet again, "Our next contestant is… Drumroll again please… Hollyleaf!" Hollyleaf walks in slowly and says, "Oh no, not THIS place!" Diamondheart ignores her and says, "And her dares are…" Nightthorn hears her cue and says, "Your dares are to either put on underwear and dance like you're from the 80's or you have to fight an army of rats that the Navy, Marines, AND the Army have trained. Audience please pick."

The audience starts shouting different answers. Spottedleaf calms the audience down and says, "Raise your paw if you want the underwear dare." Half of the cats raise their paws. Spottedleaf mutters, "Wow, do we have a lot of disco fans or perverts?" Stormstripe raises his voice and says, "Now for the cats who would like the rats dare." The other half of the cats raises their paws. Diamondheart replies, "It's half and half, so Hollyleaf has to do both dares."

Hollyleaf protests, "What? You are the WORST audience ever!" In a heartbeat, all the cats in the audience have I hate Hollyleaf posters. Spottedleaf says, "We really don't care! Now go in the metal room." as she gestures to the door. Hollyleaf says a string of "wonderful" words as Nightthorn pushes her inside.

Pebblepaw says impatiently, "How about Feathertail?" The three hosts answer, 'Who's Feathertail?" When she heard the hosts' answer, Pebblepaw did a facepaw. Diamondheart pipes up, "Oh, the cat in the tank!" She opens the door.

_**This scene is STILL too gruesome for viewers to see. **_

Spottedleaf cries out, "Oh, my eyes!" At that moment, the three hosts shout, "WILLOWPELT!" In two heartbeats, Willowpelt rushes in with a just-awaken Whitepelt and shouts annoyingly, "WHAT NOW?" Stormstripe motions to Feathertail. The two cats that just came from the medicine den turn to the direction of Stormstripe's paw and Whitepelt faints. Again.

Willowpelt, keeping her calm and cool head says, "Okay, I'll work on it now." Diamondheart says, "Oops, we forgot… This show is **NOT **for the faint of heart. Spottedleaf and Stormstripe picked him because it's hilarious when he faints." Willowpelt groans, "Uugh, now I have to be STUCK with him AGAIN? I hate this. P. S: NO ONE likes seeing a cat heart outside the cat." Spottedleaf mutters, "Moving on."

Stormstripe says, "The next dare is for… Lionblaze!" Lionblaze walks in looking calm and greets, "What's up?" Nightthorn says, "You either have to fight a room full of rabid ferrets or eat a bucket of spiders. Audience pick." The cats shout, "SPIDERS!"

Diamondheart says, "Gingerpaw? Metal room and bucket of spiders, ASAP!" Gingerpaw pushes a random button on the wall, and instantly, a bucket of dead spiders inside a metal room show up. Gingerpaw purrs, "Come on, Lionblaze. It's this way." while guiding Lionblaze with her tail. She then pushes him in the room. Pebblepaw pipes up, "Hollyleaf, please."

Spottedleaf speaks up, "Oh, yeah! Stormstripe will go with Lionblaze to watch him do the dare. Diamondheart and I will continue hosting." Stormstripe follows Lionblaze and the show continues. Diamondheart shouts, "Nightthorn, Get Hollyleaf!" Nightthorn goes to Hollyleaf's door and opens it. She sees Hollyleaf and starts laughing, taking pictures, and sending them to every cat she knows. Hollyleaf yells, "Very Important Rats only!"

Spottedleaf and Diamondheart must've heard her because they asked, "What the FREAK did she just SAY?"

Nightthorn tilts her head just a little bit and asks, "What does that mean?" Hollyleaf steps out of the room and says, "When I started dancing, the rats started laughing their heads off, so I kept dancing. They didn't even harm me!" Spottedleaf says, "Oh my gosh… WHO PICKED THE RATS?" Her neck fur is bristling in anger. Gingerpaw steps out from the shadows and meekly replies, "I did." Spottedleaf screams, "I TOLD YOU TO TAKE THE NON-LAUGHING RATS!" Gingerpaw starts talking really fast, "I'm SOO sorry! Some calls distracted me. Well, my BFF Amberpaw called me and just said the funniest thing. It was a joke. Then, my OTHER BFF Fawnpaw called me because her crush, Darkpaw betrayed her for that mangy flea-bag, Streampaw, so I just HAD to help her, you know? And then, my-"

Diamondheart breaks her off and meows, 'Stormstripe has signaled that Lionblaze is done!" Stormstripe pads in and says, "Lionblaze made it!" Spottedleaf sighed and continued, "Hollyleaf and Lionblaze, go join Feathertail in your dressing rooms and wait there. We will call you in a while."

The three hosts then shout, "Now, the part you have all been waiting for… CONTESTANT OF THE NIGHT, WHITEPELT!" Willowpelt's voice comes from the side of the stage, "I've got him, but he has claws on a pole! Stormstripe, Mudspots, HELP!"

In a few heartbeats, Stormstripe, Mudspots, and Willowpelt dragged him to the stage. Whitepelt cries out, "NOO! You are dragging me to my death!" Spottedleaf purrs with satisfaction, "No, it's actually 4 deaths." Gingerpaw reads the first dare, "First, You will have to jump off a 1,000 foot building!" Willowpelt speaks up, "I will have to heal you EVERY. SINGLE. TIME!" Whitepelt meows, "Oh, whatever."

_**30 minutes later…**_

Whitepelt asks, "Is it possible to break every bone in my body? Because I think I did." Nightthorn ignores him and says, "Second, you have to be locked in a metal room with our own psycho cat/security guard, Mudspots, while he has his favorite blood-stained chainsaw!"

_**Inside the metal room…**_

Mudspots looks at Whitepelt with a crazed look on his face and picks up his chainsaw. Whitepelt notices Mudspots' paws moving towards him and says with a scared mew, "Mudspots calm down. It's me, Whitepelt, your fellow worker. We work together." But, sadly, Mudspots did not hear him.

The roar of a chainsaw and Mudspots' evil cackling are the only things heard. Diamondheart says, "Man, Whitepelt is getting PWNED in there!" Spottedleaf and Stormstripe just nod and go back to grooming each other's pelts. Diamondheart just shrugged and continued to share a blackbird with Willowpelt.

_**10 minutes later…**_

Spottedleaf opens the door and shouts, "WILLOWPELT! Medicine powers, ASAP!" A weirdly calm Mudspots walks out of the blood-stained room and started taking a nap. Willowpelt comes in and comments, 'Awesome…" While Willowpelt is bringing Whitepelt back to his old self, Spottedleaf told him, "Third, you have to fight a shark."

_**5 minutes later, in a pier hanging over the ocean… **_

Whitepelt cries to StarClan, "They didn't even bother to give me WEAPONS?" At the same time he finished his pathetic cry for help, a shark comes and bites madly and hungrily at the pier Whitepelt is standing on. The white-colored tom tries to run, but he trips on a bent nail.

_**15 minutes later, Inside the studio…**_

While Willowpelt was healing Whitepelt, the medicine cat joined a conversation with the hosts. Spottedleaf purrs contentedly, "I am SOO enjoying this." Stormstripe, Diamondheart, and Willowpelt chimed in, "Us, too!" Whitepelt overheard them and replied, "Shut up." Diamondheart pipes up, "Finally, you have to be buried a live for one day.

_**1 day later…**_

Stormstripe says, "That was the last dare… AND HE MADE IT OUT ALIVE?" The two hostesses reply, "Oh. My. Gosh." Spottedleaf calls out, "Gingerpaw, call, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Feathertail!" Gingerpaw barges in the dressing room and drags the three cats on the stage with Whitepelt.

Diamondheart meows, "All of you who have survived a dare, step forward." Spottedleaf continues, "Because you have survived 1 dare, your prize is… Fresh-kill for a moon for your own desires and a medicine cat to heal you/bring you back from the dead for a whole moon!" Whitepelt, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze squeal and/or yell in delight. Stormstripe says, "Feathertail, step up. You didn't survive on your dare, so you get fresh-kill for a half-moon to your own desires!" Feathertail shouts, "Awesome!"

The three hosts meow, 'And that was our first show! See you next week in…" All the cats on stage shout, "I DARE YOU!" Pebblepaw yells, "That's a wrap!" and stops taping.


End file.
